1. Field
The inventive concepts relate to a circuit modeling system, a circuit modeling method, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, more than tens of millions of devices are arranged in a semiconductor device, and the semiconductor device includes a power distribution network (PDN) for supplying power to the elements. As semiconductor devices become more miniaturized and an integration level of semiconductor devices gradually increases, noises generated from the PDN may increasingly affect circuits incorporated into the semiconductor device. The noises generated from the PDN may be caused by parasitic resistances and parasitic capacitances of the PDN. In order to identify effects of noises exerted on operations of the semiconductor device, simulation is typically performed using the circuit layout.
However, as the integration level of devices increases, a simulation execution time also drastically increases. Accordingly, it may be relatively difficult to identify the effect of noises exerted on the operations of the semiconductor device.